Conventional spear guns, such as those utilized in scuba diving, typically comprise a frame having a grip with an elongated body extending therefrom, and a spear slidingly engaged on and with the body. Upon loading the gun, elastic cables under tensile stress store potential energy for exerting a propulsion force on the spear. By pulling a trigger situated immediately in front of the grip, the spear is then released and launched toward the intended prey.
To optimize spear gun performance, it is considered important that the gun be held steadily and safely by only one hand of the scuba diver during use. In this regard, it has been found particularly important not only that the grip be sized and shaped suitably for grasping by the user, but also that it be readily adaptable to conform to the user's hand. A further consideration is that the scuba diver is likely to be wearing gloves of substantial thickness.
Spear guns for scuba divers typically have a stationary grip mounted at one end, the grip being sized based on an average of a wide range of hand measurements in order to accommodate a large number of users. Other spear guns are provided with a replaceable grip so that each user can have the gun fit with a grip that best suits their particular needs. Alternatively, the gun may be sold with several interchangeable grips for use in different operating conditions, e.g., with or without gloves. While useful, such an arrangement often results in greater structural complexity and cost. It also requires that merchants stock all of the various grip sizes, making the product onerous to sell and less desirable for merchants to offer as part of their product line to consumers.